We, obsessed?
by B-Elanna
Summary: Two girls are totally obsessed by Severus and everything about him. So they put camera's everywhere. The video footage only confirms their theories....


**We, obsessed?**

**By B'Elanna**

_"Damn it, Syl!! We're going to miss that train if you don't hurry up! And you know Dumbledore isn't going to be too pleased about that."_

_"No need to remind me, babe. Don't worry… I just have to fix my hair. I can't very well go outside looking like this!"_

_"Sighs, it looks fine, trust me."_

_"Fine isn't good enough, Mia! Oh and don't give me that look. Alright I'll just wear a hat – you happy now?"_

_"Yup, thanks Syl, now come on."_

"Okay sorry about that."

"Hi there I'm Mia and me and my friend Syl are just about to enter our third year on Hogwarts - Go Us!! I can't believe we actually made it, you Syl?"

"Nope, haven't got the faintest idea how we did it. Guess we're just naturals or something, besides doing spells is actually kinda fun and stuff so that part is easy. The only boring thing is the essays. My God, who cares about all that stuff? It's not like it's useful to know that Cedric something killed Paul the bloody in the old days. Bleh boooring! yawns"

"Anyway we'd better run. We'll tell you more once we get there. Ciao!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Guess what? We have a new teacher! Yaay!!"

"Remus Lupin…hmm." Mia said thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"Let's write down our first impressions." Sylvie suggested.

"Okidokie."

They both grabbed a pen and paper.

"Hmm difficult, very difficult." Said Mia, chewing the back of her pen.

"Finished?" Sylvie asked, after a couple of minutes.

"Yup!"

"Mine says: nice, poor, interesting, clever, witty, sweet, knows Snape somehow…"

"Sylvie we forgot to tell them!" Mia suddenly exclaimed.

"WHAT? What?"

"We're Snape diggers."

"Riiight, sorry guys, but I guess we haven't told you anything yet. There's just so much to say. I suppose some basic facts will do for now. Mia would you do the honours?" Sylvie said turning to her girlfriend.

"It would be my pleasure, mate." She replied, bowing curtly. "K, first of all we're Mudbloods woooooow and we don't give a fuck. We're also Hufflepuffs, guess we were not brave or cunning enough to be either in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is simple of course: we even hate the word studying.

Anyway like we said, we're now in our third year just like the famous HP - Harry Potter. Yaay for us!" said Mia sarcastically, gaining a light punch from her friend. "Oh alright, behind the dorkiness there is a real nice person, you happy now?"

Sylvie just laughed in return.

"Our favo teacher is of course Severus Snape. How cool can anyone be? Honestly! I know he seems cool and aloof, but behind it all is just a hurting person. At least that's out theory of course. We haven't been able to affirm it yet, unfortunately. _But_ we won't rest 'till we have, will we Syl?"

"Yup, that's right. We've been observing him for quite some time now. Since my folks are psychologists, we now know lots of stuff about reading people, the effect of ones education and so on."

"The most wicked thing is," Mia said, continuing where Sylvie left off: "that we've been experimenting with Muggle recording equipment and we're almost positive that we've actually managed to let them work inside Hogwarts. How cool is that, huh? With the coming of Remus Lupin it might give us some interesting video footage, which we will of course share with you."

"Indeed, but before we put our lives at stake by putting some camera's in Sev's private room and office, we have to make sure it's worth it make friends with loads of people to be able to get there." Sylvie explained frowning.

"Huhuh, we need Potter for his cloak (yes we know everything muahahah), but I guess we're just going to have to knick that one, as he's never going to give it to his own free will."

Sylvie nodded in agreement, while Mia continued: "We also need to have the password to Sev's chambers, which that Malfoy kid might have. We'll have to hear him out for that one. Further more we need to know his schedule, but that's easy of course. And most importantly we have to befriend Remus as he might be able to tell us more about Sev's past." Mia ended.

"Yup, yup. I don't think that'll be too difficult though, as he seems friendly enough. We just have to play dumb and ask for extra tutoring hahah.."

"Nice idea, girl. Let's work on that one first."

"K, I think we do need to make the homework he gives us and stuff and read everything he says, but still give such stupid answers or ask silly questions, that he'll practically offer the extra tutoring himself."


End file.
